Two of a Kind
by ClinicDuty101
Summary: Before Darren became Mr. Crepsley’s assistant another one joint the fold before him. Love blossoms between the two but there is a lot to overcome before they can be together. Going to try and cover all the books, but this isn’t going to be accurate.


Cirque Du Freak

**This is my first Darren Shan fic. Please be nice. I got the idea whilst re-reading the saga for like the 5th time. But i've lost the 1st and 2nd book which is why the chapters based on the first two books won't be accurately detailed. The rest of them will be though :)**

**I do not own any of the stuff that Darren Shan has written. Only my character and some of the situations that you've never read before.**

**Well that's it from me...please read on.**

She looked over at Steve Leonard and sighed, Alexis wished that he would notice her. Mr Dalton was talking about something she didn't understand. All she could understand was the back of Steve Leonard's head.

"Miss Barrett. What did I just ask you?" Mr Dalton asked in his monotone voice.

Now the whole class was staring at her.

"Erm...well i..." she mumbled feeling a blush creep up towards her cheeks.

"Mr Dalton." A boy who was sitting next to Steve interrupted.

"Yes Darren?" he replied.

"I'm not feeling too good. Can I go to the toilet?"

"Sure, just make sure you don't puke in the classroom."

As Darren ran out the classroom Steve turned round to talk to Alan Morris and Tommy Jones to talk about something whilst Alexis tried to speed read the three pages they'd gone over whilst she was daydreaming.

The bell sounded for break and all the pupils packed up their stuff and headed for the playground. The boys started playing football and the girls sauntered off to have their chats or take turns jumping over the skipping rope.

Within the boys toilets Darren sat humming, waiting for the right time to emerge from the cubicle and start playing some football. He heard the door open and Steve called out,

"Darren! Hey, Darren! You fallen in or what?" it was followed on with a conversation of sick, homework and football.

"We were five-one down when I came in. We're probably six or seven down now. We need you." Steve urged him.

Darren nodded and emerged only to help his side lose narrowly by nine-seven.

Then it was back to class where they were to discuss the piece of paper Alan had brought back which was going to change at least three lives in the next coming week.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren and Steve won the tickets eventually and Alexis heard from the mutters of a bitter Tommy and Alan about them.

Tommy was Alexis' cousin so she heard all about how to get the tickets and where it was being held. But she didn't dare tell him she was planning to buy a ticket for herself.

The night came and Alexis said goodnight to her parents, once the house was quiet she tip-toed downstairs and left via the back door. The night was cold and she was worried about walking alone, but this was the only way she could see Steve without being at school.

This thought kept her going whilst she jogged to the abandoned cinema, she checked her watch and she noticed she was just in time. As she walked down the lobby she spotted two boys talking to a rather tall man.

The tall man looked up and smiled at her, the two boys turned their heads and Darren smiled at her whilst Steve looked distant.

She walked forward and noticed the tall man had disappeared.

"Your Tommy's cousin aren't you?" Darren asked her.

"Yeah. Please don't tell him I'm here. He'll grass me up to my parents."

"Did you wanna sit with us?"

"Sure." Alexis smiled. "I'd be delighted."

"I'm Darren by the way. And this is Steve." He indicated to the figure to the left of him.

At this Steve came to his senses.

"I don't need you to introduce me." Steve scoffed. "I can do it myself." He leant forward and held out his hand. Alexis took it straight away.

"Pleased to meet you." Steve said suavely.

"Ditto." Alexis replied blushing.

"Let's go in before we miss the show." Darren said ushering them both towards some seats.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The show was amazing. All three teenagers were blown away by the acts that they'd witnessed.

"Oh my god. Hans Hands was so cool! Did you see how fast he was?" Alexis asked in excitement.

"No way, the wolfman was ten times better!" Steve exclaimed. "Did you see when he bit that persons hand off and they sewed it back on?"

"The spider was the best!" Darren smiled "If only I could have one. Then you'd fear me!" he then let out a scary laugh.

When the spider was mentioned Steve's face dropped and he became quiet again.

"I'm hanging around a bit. You two should go home." He said.

"But Steve...it's not safe for you to go back alone." Alexis gasped.

"You came here alone didn't you? So I'll be fine." He replied. "Meet you back at mine Darren." Steve said before running off whilst the crowd was pouring out of the venue.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, he'll be ok. It's Steve." Darren replied with a worried look on his face. "You better get back too. We don't want Dalton to moan at us tomorrow."

"Yeah, your right." Alexis smiled as she went to retreat. But little did Darren know that she was going to look for Steve...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren was up on the balcony, Alexis was behind the back row of seats. She waited till the hooded people left their stations and situated herself so that she could see what Steve was doing on the platform.

He was waiting for something...or someone.

Then the person emerged from behind the curtains. It was the Crepsley guy! The one with the spider!

Alexis had to suppress a gasp. What came next was even more terrifying to her!

This man was a vampire and Steve wanted to join him.

She watched in horror as he tasted some of Steve's blood and spat it to the floor in disgust. She heard him call Steve evil and watched as he fled past her trying to hold back his tears.

She waited some more and heard another set of footsteps running from the scene. And there she was...alone a room with a vampire.

Fear seized her to the spot where she was hiding and it was only as Crepsley began to glide down the aisle that she made a run for it.

But she wasn't fast enough.

"What are you doing?" Crepsley asked Alexis, looking her up and down as if she were a piece of meat.

"I...i...wanted to see what Steve was up to...because I was wo...worried ab..abou...about him." She stuttered as she inwardly prayed that he didn't suck all her blood and leave her for dead.

"That child is evil. Stay away from him."

"Steve isn't evil!" Alexis shouted louder than she would've wanted to.

"Oh...i see." Crepsley smiled "you have a soft spot for the boy."

"No I don't." Alexis mumbled.

"So you wouldn't mind taking his place then?" he smiled wickedly.

"As what?" she asked confused.

"My apprentice."


End file.
